Mine Now
by SingingMisery
Summary: I held onto it. Figured I find another use for it one day. It’s yours now.”


Title: Mine Now

Pairing: CloudxLeon

Warnings: Discussion of suicide, graphic description of two males having sex. So if you don't like it, RUN AWAY!

AN: I am on a role with the angsting duo. I love the sort of hushed quietness of these two.

* * *

Pale fingers slowly traced the contours of a tanned back. A scar was found, inspected, and granted a kiss. The same treatment was given to a freckle on the lower back, a birthmark on the shoulder. The owner shifted slightly, turning his head over.

"Was that a star?" His blond companion chuckled slightly.

"I give up." Leon laughed slightly, not opening his eyes. It was morning, and they had the whole day off. Why rush things? Cloud idly traced patterns on the older male's back, equally sleepy.

"I guess it's kind of pointless to say this now, but happy birthday." Cloud laughed, leaning down to kiss Leon's neck.

"It is kind of pointless, but thank you." Cloud lay down sighing happily. The white silk sheets made the strewn rose petals stand out in contrast. The blond picked one up and gently ran it over Leon's back. The brunet opened one eye and stared at him. Cloud sat back and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What?" Leon turned over and sat up.

"I have a present for you." Cloud smiled teasingly, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I thought this was my present." He gestured to the room. Strawberries and champagne sat on the bedside table. Soft cotton blankets and pillows were put there for comfort. The brunet cast a smug glance around the room.

"Well, yeah. But I have something else I want to give you." He bit his lip. Leon reached over and opened the cupboard on the bedside table. A small wrapped box emerged. Cloud took it and opened it slowly. He opened it and inhaled sharply. Inside lay what used to be a razorblade. The sharp piece of metal had been reformed into a heart, tied on a leather cord. Cloud raised his sapphire eyes and swallowed.

"Is this..." He left the question hanging. Leon would know what he was saying. The other man nodded. The blond instinctively raised his hand to the scar on Leon's wrist. The brunet breathed deeply.

"It was a stupid thing to do, I know that now. It was before I met you..." Cloud raised a finger to Leon's lips. He knew the story, and knew the older man didn't like to share it. "I don't feel like that anymore. I held onto it. Figured I find another use for it one day. It's yours now." Cloud nodded. With shaking fingers he lifted the necklace out of the box, and tied it around his neck. The pendant sat at the base of his throat. Their eyes met and a lazy kiss ensued. Hands ran over each other's body, in no rush. With one hand, Leon snatched a small tube from the floor. Cloud laughed slightly into the other man's lips. Not breaking the kiss, Leon squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. Slowly, he inserted on finger. Cloud broke off the kiss, his breath catching. He dug his fingernails into Leon's shoulders as the second soon joined the first. Slowly, torturously, Leon scissored his fingers, stretching the blond. Cloud moved, straddling the brunet's lap. He kissed the Leon, biting non-too-gently on the other man's bottom lip.

"Please...I want you in me, now." Leon smiled. He gripped Cloud's hips and positioned himself so Cloud's entrance was over his cock. He pressed the blond down, twin hisses of pleasure emitting from both of their mouths. Cloud closed his eyes, leaning his forehead onto Leon's. After a minute for adjusting, the 

brunet began to move. It was always gentle at first, only becoming harder when Cloud asked for it. And ask for it he did. The blond whimpered and moaned, nails biting into Leon's shoulders again. This was a non-verbal way of asking the other man to go faster. Leon complied, adjusting the pace. The blond bit Leon's neck, wanting to be as close to his lover as possible. The brunet snaked a hand to Cloud's weeping member, pumping it in time to the thrusts.

"Oh, God Cloud. You're so beautiful like this." Whether it was the words, the touching, of the feeling of being close to the person he loved, Cloud came with an arch of his back and a cry. Leon followed soon after, pressing close to the younger man. They stayed like that for a while, until Leon proclaimed that he was sticky and pulled out. The two men collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Cloud thumbed his necklace, smiling. The painful life Leon had before him...that was his now. And he had no intention of ever giving it back.

* * *

Reviews will be treasured. So please, REVIEW!!


End file.
